Con la miel en los labios
by Coseferyrac
Summary: "Como estaba decidido a echar por tierra esa amistad, se inclinó sobre Enjolras. Enjolras estaba demasiado anonadado como para hacer o decir algo, pese a que tenía muchos pretendientes ninguno de ellos se había atrevido nunca a declararse porque, bueno, intimidaba"
Enjolras se sentía fuera de lugar. Aquel ambiente alegre y despreocupado que se respiraba en el interior de la casa, le abrumaba. Así que había aprovechado un momento de despiste por parte de sus amigos para escabullirse. Necesitaba tiempo para tomar el aire, para recordar por qué estaban allí perdiendo el tiempo con tantas cosas que tenían por hacer. _"Me han tendido una trampa"_ se decía a sí mismo. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

La semana pasada la Madame Houcheloup, les anunció que pensaba cerrar temporalmente el Musain con motivo de celebrar las vacaciones de verano con su familia. Y aquello no les pudo pillar más de improviso. Tras lo acontecido, todos se reunieron en el piso compartido de Enjolras, Courfeyrac y Combeferre para proponer sitios en los cuales reunirse durante ese breve periodo. Todo iba bien hasta que a Courfeyrac se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que podían ir a la casa de sus padres en la montaña, Enjolras se negó en rotundo porque ya se olía la tostada pero fue en balde, todos los demás votaron a favor y él no pudo hacer nada. Así era la democracia.

Suspiró, estaba seguro de que lo habían pactado previamente, era todo un complot contra su persona urdido, seguramente, por Courfeyrac, ¡Cómo si lo viera! Los amigos del ABC nunca se ponían de acuerdo tan rápido. Siempre había uno que pusiera una pega o si no, era Feuilly quien anunciaba que ese día no podría acudir debido a que trabajaba. ¡Pero no! Hasta él estuvo de acuerdo, incluso el bueno de Combeferre le miró con cierta culpabilidad antes de dar el sí. Blanco y en botella.

No obstante, ya no podía hacer nada. Por eso había salido a tomar el aire fresco. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía que encontrar una manera de darle la vuelta a la situación y ponerla a su favor. No había ido allí para estar de risas con sus amigos, no, debían proponer ideas para solucionar las condiciones de los barrios bajos de París. Esa misma noche pondría las cartas sobre la mesa y le tendrían que escuchar por narices, ¡Vaya si le iban a escuchar! Mientras tanto, les dejaría jugar un poco.

Se introdujo en la profundidad del bosque, no era la primera vez que estaba allí. Fue con Combeferre y Courfeyrac el verano de sus dieciséis. Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, convencer a su padre para que le dejaran asistir fue una odisea, hasta tuvieron que intervenir los padres de Courfeyrac en las negociaciones, pero ese no era el caso. El caso era que ese verano, una noche, Courfeyrac los sacó de la cama y los condujo hacia el interior del bosque. Al principio a Combeferre y a Enjolras no les pareció buena idea, pero cambiaron de opinión cuando el más revoltoso de los tres los llevó hasta un encantador lago. Los árboles crecían alrededor, con lo cual era el lugar perfecto para observar las estrellas. Enjolras nunca las había visto tan brillantes ni tan hermosas como aquella noche. Y allí era a dónde se dirigía en ese momento.

Y sin embargo, cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que alguien ya había ocupado "su lugar", y ese alguien no era otro que Grantaire; estaba dormido a la sombra de un árbol y sostenía entre una mano una botella de vino. Con razón llevaba sin saber nada de él en todo el día, el muy escéptico, por no llamarlo otra cosa, se le había adelantado. Suspiró de nuevo y le quitó la botella de las manos, puso en su lugar una piedra. A ver si con suerte cuando se despertase se golpeaba con ella en todo el hocico y así se le quitaban sus malos hábitos de bebedor. Entonces se acordó de que ya no hablaba con Grantaire, en realidad era él el que no le dirigía la palabra desde que… Bueno, se le confesó. Antes no hablaban a menos que fuera para discutir o pedirle que no volviera más al Musain, pero por alguna razón aquel borracho nunca se tomaba en serio sus palabras y seguía asistiendo noche tras noche a sus charlas. En fin, empezaron a hablar y a entenderse, seamos sinceros, en realidad sólo a hablar, cuando Courfeyrac tuvo que intervenir (como siempre). Ese 14 de abril, su amigo había conseguido arrastrarlo para ir a comprar una serie de cosas que le hacían falta (ropa seguramente), el caso es que se trajo a Grantaire consigo aun a sabiendas de lo que Enjolras pensaba de él y luego, tuvo que irse y dejarlos solos porque aparentemente había recibido una llamada muy urgente de Combeferre. Enjolras supo desde el primer momento en que cogió el teléfono móvil que era una patraña, y sin embargo, tuvo que quedarse a solas con Grantaire el tipo más desagradable, a su parecer, de todo el campus.

Fue bastante incómodo al principio porque sus modales le impedían irse y él estaba bastante molesto por la treta de su amigo. No obstante, Grantaire consiguió arreglar la situación, le habló sobre arte, sobre historia, sobre filosofía y reconoció entonces que, ingenio y labia no le faltaban. Tenía potencial, era una pena que lo desperdiciara ahogándolo en alcohol cuando saltaba a la vista que podía ser un gran conversador. Cuando Enjolras citaba a Descartes, él citaba a Nietzsche, cuando Enjolras hacía apología de Apolo, Grantaire lo hacía de Dioniso. Así se rebatían el uno al otro. Esa tarde descubrió que discutir con Grantaire podía ser inspirador y para él fue una gran revelación. Desde ese entonces comenzaron a saludarse cada vez que se veían en la universidad, que no era muy a menudo porque pertenecían a diferentes carreras, y hasta quedaron alguna que otra vez. Su relación fue estrechándose hasta que… Llegó ese día.

 _Grantaire lo había llevado al campo aunque él no estaba muy por la labor porque todavía tenía un trabajo por entregar y pese a que ya lo tenía terminado quería revisarlo con más detenimiento y darle los últimos matices, pero al final se dejó arrastrar. Le sorprendió gratamente, porque Grantaire parecía tenerlo todo preparado; extendió un mantel sobre la hierba y como siempre conversaron durante horas hasta que les entró hambre y 'R volvió a impresionarle sacando comida de una cesta que había traído consigo. Comieron y a Enjolras le dio sueño, en realidad siempre tenía sueño porque veinticuatro horas nunca eran suficientes para hacer todas las cosas que tenía en mente._

 _El suelo estaba duro y le resultaba incómodo, así que terminó dormitando con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Grantaire. Grantaire, que lo creía dormido no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad y comenzó a dibujarle, porque un dios de semejante esplendor merecía ser como poco retratado y alabado, en esa libreta de bocetos que siempre portaba consigo. Enjolras había sido creado a imagen y semejanza de Apolo. Eso explicaba por qué su belleza era tan abrumadoramente deslumbrante, era una obra de arte en movimiento y su musa desde hace algún tiempo. Porque todos los artistas tenían una, la suya era Enjolras._

— _Quiero pedirte perdón. — Soltó Enjolras de repente y Grantaire estuvo a punto de dejar caer el carboncillo._

— _¿Por qué?— ¿Por qué un Dios pediría perdón a un humilde súbdito?_

— _Por todo. — Como vio que su interlocutor no lo entendía, procedió a explicarse. —Te prejuzgué sin conocerte y fui duro contigo sin ningún motivo. Hice justo lo mismo por lo que acuso a otros, te calumnié porque me creía en derecho y me arrepiento de ello. Yo estaba equivocado y lo admito y humildemente te pido disculpas._

 _Grantaire requirió de varios minutos para procesar sus palabras. Los Dioses no pedían disculpas y menos a sabandijas de su calaña. No, ellos castigaban, de hecho, su furia era de tal atrocidad que eran capaces de lanzar plagas sobre un pueblo, de fulminar con un rayo a aquel que le ofendiera, de desatar fenómenos medioambientales sobre la humanidad y en resumen de destrozar gloriosamente todo a su paso. Pero aquel Dios se estaba disculpando._

— _No, tú tenías razón, siempre la has tenido. — Dejó la libreta a un lado. — Sólo soy un pobre infeliz que bebe para mitigar sus penas, un cretino, un borracho, un loco. Alguien que merece ser tratado desde el desprecio, un perro callejero. — Y lo dijo con tal rendición que Enjolras se sintió ofendido no por sí mismo, sino por Grantaire. — Tú eres el que siempre tiene razón, el que sabe qué hacer en todo momento, el que sigue adelante sin importar qué. La persona a la que todo el mundo admira y sigue, hay fuego en tu mirada y ese fuego arde con fiereza en los corazones de tus oyentes. —Iba a añadir algo más cuando el aludido quitó la cabeza de su regazo y le miró con el ceño fruncido._

— _Eso es lo que me molesta de ti. —Replicó sin intención de dejarlo pasar esa vez. — Sólo me idolatras porque necesitas a alguien en quien mirarte únicamente para poder recordarte todos los días a ti mismo lo miserable y patético que eres. Tú mismo eres tu propio némesis. — Realmente detestaba ese lado suyo tan derrotista. — Ni soy mejor que tú, ni merezco la admiración que me profesas. Deja de hacer eso, no me siento halagado. Y si no te gusta tu vida entonces deja de hacer el vago y haz algo por ti, enfréntate a ti mismo y gana. Aquí sentado viendo la vida pasar no vas a cambiar nada._

 _A Grantaire se le fue el aliento en aquel instante de fascinación, todo sonaba tan fácil en labios de Enjolras. Deseaba que fuera así, deseaba que las cosas que decía se cumplieran, deseaba verlo llegar lejos y contemplar sus objetivos cumplidos aunque su escepticismo no le permitiera creer en ellos. Deseaba fervientemente que le hiciera creer._

— _Las cosas no son así Enjolras, yo no soy como tú, soy un cobarde incapaz de hacer nada por sí mismo, un inútil, un…_

— _No sigas — Le advirtió, no pensaba escuchar más lamentos. — Yo no soy nadie a quien se deba venerar, así que deja de idolatrarme._

— _¡No puedo!_

— _¿Por qué? Me molesta. ¡Tienes que dejar de hacerlo!_

— _¡Porque me gustas mucho! — Se arrepintió después de decirlo._

 _Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual se dedicaron a mirarse el uno al otro tratando de ver a través de la imagen que sus ojos les mostraban. Enjolras fue el primero en romper el silencio._

— _Tú también me agradas, es por eso que tienes que dejar de…_

— _No. — Sentenció Grantaire. — No lo has entendido. — Pero él estaba dispuesto a arruinar lo que sea que tuvieran con sus estúpidos e innecesario sentimientos. — Me gustas tanto que podría besarte ahora mismo._

— _¿Qué…?_

 _Como estaba decidido a echar por tierra esa amistad, se inclinó sobre Enjolras. Enjolras estaba demasiado anonadado como para hacer o decir algo, pese a que tenía muchos pretendientes ninguno de ellos se había atrevido nunca a declararse_ _porque, bueno, intimidaba. Por lo tanto, esa era la primera vez en su vida que alguien se le declaraba y también la primera vez que le intentaban besar. Miró a Grantaire, luego sus labios, el corazón le salió disparado._

— _No. — Giró el rostro y sintió los labios del otro en su mejilla.— Quiero… irme a casa… —Se apartó de él con tal brusquedad que Grantaire cayó de culo sobre el mantel._

 _Enjolras no echó a correr, aunque ganas no le faltaron, pero sí comenzó a marchar a buen ritmo y Grantaire vio como su rubia cabellera ondeaba al viento mientras le daba la espalda. Siguió la carretera volviendo sobre el camino que habían hecho en coche. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y su rostro ardía, no sabía por qué. Se dijo a sí mismo que sólo estaba indignado porque primero le había dicho esas cosas que le enfurecieron y después le intentó besar sin su previo consentimiento. Pero en realidad únicamente estaba abochornado y muy sorprendido. Durante el camino Grantaire intentó hacer que se subiera a su coche, pero no lo consiguió y Enjolras hizo el camino de vuelta a pata. Cuando llegó a casa a las cuatro de la madrugada, Combeferre y Courfeyrac estaban a punto de ponerlo en busca y captura._

Desde entonces, Grantaire había comenzado a ignorar a Enjolras, a no ir al Musain, a no pasar por los sitios en los que corría el riesgo de topárselo, y Enjolras como tampoco sabía qué decirle, no hizo nada por cambiar esa realidad. En realidad no entendía a Grantaire. ¿Qué hacía allí si sabía que tarde o temprano se toparía con él? Tal vez le habían obligado, sus amigos podían ser muy poco democráticos cuando se lo proponían. Se quedó contemplándolo, entre todos los lugares a escoger, ¿Por qué tendría que estar justamente allí y en ese momento?

Estaba profundamente dormido y bajo sus ojos podían intuirse fácilmente dos manchas negras que en cualquier momento saltarían de su rostro, estaba pálido, más de lo usual (pues ya de por sí solía tener aspecto enfermizo). Se preguntaba si habría estado comiendo bien esos últimos días porque no era un secreto que por sus malos hábitos a veces se olvidaba de comer y hasta de vivir.

Enjolras se inclinó sobre Grantaire y posó una mano sobre su frente, no parecía tener fiebre, todo lo contrario, estaba helado en comparación con él. Le apartó un rizo negro de la cara. Desde ese día no había parado de darle vueltas a su declaración, se preguntaba cómo habría sido si hubiera besado a Grantaire cuando así lo intentó. No era especialmente atractivo o llamativo, lo reconocía, pero sobrio y en mitad del fragor de una disputa tenía su encanto, o así se lo parecía a Enjolras. Le acarició la mejilla, no reaccionó. Así que, cuando quiso darse cuenta sus labios ya estaban posados sobre los de Grantaire, apenas fue un roce pero fue suficiente para que una revolución estallara en su interior; nuevamente notó aquel calor quemarle el rostro, el pecho también le ardía, respiraba a marchas forzadas y la piel se le erizó. Sin embargo, se apartó en seguida porque Grantaire se movió, se le heló la sangre cuando abrió los ojos pero trató de aparentar normalidad. El aludido se quedó mirando a Enjolras con extrañeza y él creyó que la vida se le escapaba en ese instante hasta que 'R sonrió como un bobo y volvió a cerrar los ojos, seguramente creyéndose en un sueño. Respiró de nuevo cuando lo vio dormido otra vez.

Comenzó a refrescar así que se quitó la chaqueta roja y la colocó sobre Grantaire. Después dio media vuelta y se apresuró a volver con los demás antes de que se le pasara por la cabeza hacer alguna otra locura. Sintió el corazón tibio y mucho más liviano en el camino de vuelta. Se dijo a sí mismo que aquella acción sólo fue fruto de la curiosidad. Y sin embargo, ese había sido el primer beso de Enjolras.

Por otro lado, cuando Grantaire abrió los ojos, que fue ya entrada la noche, se despertó con sabor a néctar de los dioses en los labios. Ese sueño había sido demasiado nítido, los besos de su dios se habían sentido tan reales que por un momento confundió sueño con realidad. ¡Qué maravilla! No tenía ni idea de qué llevaba ese vino, pero ¡Albricias! ¡Quería más de esa droga! Fue a amorrarse la botella de vino sin ser consciente de que no era vino sino una piedra, una que al golpearse contra sus labios le quitó hasta las ganas de vivir (pero no de beber). Tardó un tiempo en percatarse de que aquella prenda que lo resguardaba del frío era la inconfundible chaqueta roja de Enjolras, su seña de identidad. Y entonces tuvo una revelación. Enjolras había estado allí, no sabría decir hasta qué punto el sueño habría sido sueño o realidad pero… Lo había visto, no sabría decir cuándo, pero lo había sentido allí, junto a él. Y el muy… Revolucionario, por no decir otra cosa, se había llevado su vino a saber para qué, ¿¡Y a dónde!? Se preguntó a sí mismo de forma dramática, no soportaba estar sobrio. Y sin embargo, la idea de que hubiera estado allí no le abandonaba, le hacía creer que tal vez ese sueño… Volvió a golpearse con la piedra, ésta vez por gusto.


End file.
